ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hean 10
Production On March 24, 2012 it was declared that Hean 10, was the next series Cartoon44 would make. With 3 co-writers, and 4 episodes already aired, Hean 10 is a big success for the three writers, Sci, Jack, and the creator, Live. It has also been spread just a week ago on 4/1/12 that Chrono was going to have a series crossover with Hean 10. His series would be Look For Your Mana and obviously our series Hean 10. And as you might've heard: the epic two-parter movie, Hean 10: Birth of Kanker is coming soon to BTFF wiki. If you want to make co-writer, please feel free to add a Fan-Fiction episode in the box below. type=create preload= Hean 10/ Fan Made layout default= Name of Episode here buttonlabel= create Episode width=50 Plot Season 1 Hean has to move to Highwood. Not to thrilled about it, he gets on the plane and takes his trip. His parents and everybody are excited, but Hean knows something is going to go wrong. When the pilot crashes the plane into the sea, everyone is underwater. Just as Hean is about to get out, he notices something in the sand. A weird watch called the Forevtrix. He puts it on, and then at that moment, he became the world's known hero. As his mom and him stuggle over the lost of Hean's father, who died in the plane crash, Hean learns how to use the watch, transforms into aliens, and helps save a boy named Keoff who can create clones from Coach Stronghammer. Keoff quickly becomes Hean's best friend in Highwood. But one day, an alien warns Hean of a new enemy, Kanker. Kanker is rising his army, and his prepared to fight to the death to achieve his goal of getting rid of all aliens for the greater good of mankind. He takes his fight to a school where a huge mini-war results in the destruction of the school, an explosion and the deaths of over a thousand kids. This is in The Birth of Kanker ( Part 1 ) and The Birth of Kanker ( Part 2 ). Hean struggles to get over this battle but the cuts and the blood still haunt him months later. Two expriences, one almost drowing and Keoff saving Hean by defeating Stronghammer, and Hean battling againest mulitple Robotic Bens in a dream shake him as well. But as life conutines... it seems everyday that Kanker is invovled. A Battle is Coming.... and when it hits.... Hean better be prepared. Season 2 COMING SOON.... Season 3 COMING SOON.... Comics: See here for comics Watch The watch was first contained in a locket, but when it opened, it strapped to Hean's arm. Not much is known about the aliens yet. Trivia *Hean is my nickname at school *I actually use Ron weasley, from Harry Potter for most of my pictures of Hean. Aliens MAIN 10: * Super-Human *Mile-Stone *Sneaky-Snake *Super Bird *Super- Duper *PartyAnimal *Scorcher *Super Shark *Flashdrive Introduced in Season 2 *Star Guy *Moondagger *Solsmasher *Space Supreme Introduced in Season 3 * List of Episodes List of Episodes for Hean 10 Navigation Category:Series